


The Devil Is In The Details...

by the_heart_and_the_brain



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Hannibal is a Cannibal, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Will is a darling, flustered Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1253125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_heart_and_the_brain/pseuds/the_heart_and_the_brain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another prompt from the lovely Shakari:</p><p>"watch?v=lslx36aWkE8 - Watch this youtube video. Seriously, it is the cutest Hannigram video I've ever seen. It makes me want to just find ALL the fics that have things between Will and Hannibal being cute and fluffy, and have Hannibal get all flustered when he realizes Will is coming and he's not ready yet."</p><p>Also...Šūdas = 'Shit' in Lithanian. I know Hannibal would find cursing very rude but given the situation this once is allowed :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil Is In The Details...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shakari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shakari/gifts).



Hannibal took his outward appearance very seriously, ensuring he was always impeccably dressed with not a hair out of place before anyone saw him.

However, if anyone ever saw the state he got himself into two weeks ago when he had invited Will for dinner and, in a momentary lapse lost track of the time, then his public image would never be the same again.

He had been out hunting that morning, ensuring the ingredients for his meal for Will was as fresh as possible. Unfortunately his target had put up a bit more fight than usual, leaving him slightly worse for wear when he returned home.

This was not too much of an issue, Hannibal being very fit from his years hunting, but he felt that hot bath would sooth his aching muscles and he had plenty of time in which to prepare for Will's arrival...

This was where his plan fell short, because he had been so wrapped up in his thoughts as he had soaked in the fragrant water that he had lost track of time.

Hannibal Lecter _never_ got flustered...

  
Unless he was only half dressed, hair hanging over his eyes and chest bare, when he realised the younger man would be arriving in the next five minutes.

“ _Š_ _ūdas...”_ He cursed in his mother tongue, hands on his hips as he looked around frantically for the suit he had picked out for the occasion, mentally barating himself for acting like a teenager again...he was a grown man for goodness sake!

Locating the ebony jacket and waistcoat, along with the blood coloured shirt, he quickly drapped the silken material over his shoulders. Striding across the room, buttoning up the shirt as he went, Hannibal discarded his soiled clothes and the damp towels in the hamper.

_He'll be here any minute...idiotas!_

T he older man tucked his shirt into his trousers and added a claret coloured tie in a double Windsor knot to his ensemble before reaching for the waistcoat and jacket. He could hear Will's car coming up the drive, the low rumble growing louder the closer it go to the house.

Looking at himself in the mirror in the corner of his bedroom, Hannibal quickly combed back his hair, adding a small amount of product to keep it in place. Taking a deep breath, he drew himself to his full height, doing up the buttons of his jacket and composing himself just in time for the doorbell to ring.

It had been close, but his secret was safe.

Will Graham sighed as he clutched at the bottle of wine he held in his hands. He had been told it by the shop assistant it was perfect for the rabbit that Hannibal had told him they would be having. Glancing around, he was startled as the door opened, revealing Dr Hannibal Lecter, as pristine and polished as always.

“Will, welcome...” The younger man felt himself flush at the warm smile pulling at the older man's lips. “Please come in, I was just about to prepare our meal...”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in commissioning a fanfiction from me, drop me a message on my Tumblr account (http://the-heart-and-the-brain.tumblr.com/) or an email (the-heart-and-the-brain@hotmail.co.uk)


End file.
